Ultrasound imaging is a medical imaging technique for imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce ultrasound images. These ultrasound images may be two-dimensional (2D), three-dimensional (3D), and/or four-dimensional (4D) images.
Different objects and/or different structures associated therewith may be subject to the ultrasound imaging, and/or may need to be illustrated accurately and/or be distinguishable from one another in ultrasound images. For example, during obstetric (OB) ultrasound imaging, the objects subject to the ultrasound imaging may typically include the fetus and the mother. Thus, OB ultrasound images (or data corresponding thereto) would include structures associated with the fetus, as well as surrounding structures associated with the mother (e.g., mother's tissues, organs, etc.). There may also be additional objects and/or structures which may be pertinent in OB ultrasound imaging, such as the amniotic fluid contained by the amniotic sac of the mother, in which the fetus is suspended. The various objects and/or structures may not be very clearly distinguishable from one another, or certain objects and/or structures may not be sufficiently captured in ultrasound images.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.